Lick me?
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Hilary is getting on Kai's nerves...please review :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own beyblade or Hershey's…yeah.

Lick me?

'Dammit she is eating that again!' Kai thought irritably.  
"Hmmmm…..this is so good"  
For the past last few days, Hilary Tachibana had been getting on Kai Hiwatari nerves. Not in bugging or yelling sense. Oh-no. Hilary by now was well aware of Kai Hiwatari inside out. She knew yelling won't make any difference. Same in the case of bugging as well. Those tools were used on Tyson and Daichi, but not on Kai.  
What was ticking Kai about Hilary was the way she was eating that chocolate. If you call that eating, Kai thought warily.  
Chocolate in Kai's eyes should be eaten neatly. That doesn't mean you shouldn't savor it. First you got to peel the wrapper. Then take a sniff of it. Before taking a bite, nibble on a little piece, so that the sweet haven melts in your mouth. That's when the real treat starts.  
In Hilary case, it was completely different. She would tear the silver packaging in haste like a gift wrapper. The sniffing part would be left behind. Instead of nibbling, she would jump straight off to sucking and licking part. Yes sucking and licking part. Who the hell does that? Chocolate is supposed to be bitten, not licked. Okay cross that out. You are meant to lick it…. but not like that! Hilary would lap on it. So you can imagine what a mess her face would be. Lips the color of chocolate as though she had applied brown lipstick. The drops of drools on the corner of her mouth. And those chocolaty marks on her chin, as though she had painted it. So untidy.  
She's butchering that chocolate, Kai alleged watching her devour the sweet treat. It shouldn't be eaten like that. It's frankly an insult.  
Hilary meanwhile was completely swimming in a pool of bliss. If someone asked who her love of life is, she would probably answer chocolate. Chocolate was her weakness. If she saw a bar, literally fireworks would explode in her mind. That's why she avoided going through those walkways that happen to have candy stores.  
So how that chocolate came in to her hand? Well Max recently returned from America, bringing gifts and sovereigns for everyone. He brought a box of Hershey's chocolates for Hilary. Hilary was overjoyed at the sight of them and gives a bear hug to Max. Max was pleased but was quite surprised to learn that Hilary had a very big thing for chocolates. Her squeals of delight and that deadly hug said it enough.  
While watching her eat that chocolate, Kai realized something. Max had brought her a box of chocolates. A whole big box. That means he, thee Kai Hiwatari had to endure a whole month of watching the brunette eat that sugary treat in a sickly way.  
No! That can't happen! What he had done to deserve this? Sure he knows he's a bastard of Russia, but that doesn't mean he should be tortured and grossed like that!  
He could avoid her when she is eating. Yeah that could work. But Hilary would become suspicious if he started leaving room immediately. She would then demand an explanation from him. What would he say? That oh nothing, it's just that the way you eat is disgusting! I can't stand it.  
He had already pictured her reaction as well. First her brows will become corrugated in confusion, trying to comprehend his answer. Passing through that stage, a mixture of emotions will start swirling in her face. Shock, anger but mostly hurt. And that's the last thing he wants to see. Because a hurt expression on her face felt like someone had pierced his heart. Yes the lone wolf didn't want to hurt her.  
Dammit! There got to be some solution for this.  
So immersed was he in thinking that he didn't noticed that Hilary had finished her chocolate. Hilary now became aware of Kai staring at her hard.  
'Maybe he's in trance' Hilary thought. Hilary cleared her throat and spoke loudly.  
"Kai...hey Kai!"  
"Hm?" Kai broke out of his reverie and detected that devious thing was now out of her hand.  
"Something wrong? You look like you are deep in thought"  
'You have no idea' Kai thought warily. After few seconds, he stated;  
"You got chocolate on your face"  
"Huh?" Hilary rubbed one finger in her chin, her nail coated in syrup. She laughed." Opps my bad! I made quite a mess"  
'You think?'  
Hilary withdrew a napkin and dabbed it her face, wiping out the mess. She didn't do a good job. Parts of her chin were still smeared.  
'She's so clumsy' Kai sighed and moved closer to her. Hilary looked at him. Kai silently pointed at the spot where the chocolate was still left. Instead of wiping it from napkin, Hilary simply ran her tongue on that spot.  
"Better noi?" Hilary asked beaming at him so brightly that her eyes appeared completely shut. Kai stared at her expressionlessly. He then slowly leaned towards her. The next thing that happened made Hilary's eyes open as wide as they would go.  
Kai was running his tongue on her chin! It kind of trickled. As the tongue swirled around in spots, it left thin trails of saliva that immediately cooled in a summer air. Kai could now taste the flavor of chocolate.  
'Dark? That's new. I never pegged her the type to like that flavor"  
Hilary was petrified with shock. There was still some chocolate left in her bottom lip. Kai peered at it with half closed eye lids before capturing them and sucking on it softly.  
It was proving too much. Hilary closed her eyes. They weren't kissing but at the same time their lips were touching. So hot and sensual.  
Her breath of dark chocolate fused with her perfume washed over his face. It kind of felt good. While doing his task, his mind was questioning. What prompted him to do this? Does it means he likes Hilary or not? Or simply because at the back of his mind he found her chocolate covered chin rather tempting. Stop questioning and do your task! His instinct shouted at him. Good point. He would answer his brain later.  
'Would her mouth taste like that too?' Kai mused. He could already see her chin was now clean. That made Kai a tad bit disappointed.  
'Don't forget! She's still got a box full of them' at this Kai smirked. With this thought he pulled away.  
Hilary opened her eyes the moment she felt Kai's lips disappear from her lips. There was a pregnant pause.  
Hilary was now tracing her fingers on the skin where Kai's mouth ravished her. Meanwhile Kai was looking at her with slight amusement.  
'She looks so cute when confused'  
Over with her shock, she glanced at him and demanded.  
"What was that Kai?"  
"Cleaning"  
"Cleaning?" Hilary asked incredulously. Had the lone wolf lost his mind?  
"Yes Hilary cleaning. Since I am the captain, it is my job that I keep everything in line. And if anything goes out of order, it is my responsibility to fix it. Your mouth was in dire need of that"  
At this Hilary blush crimson red. Kai smirked while standing up and left the room.  
'What just happened?' Hilary screamed inwardly.  
'Will he do this every time I eat the chocolate?'  
It looked as though Kai heard the question, because his voice echoed.  
"Mark my Words, Coach!"  
Hilary became even redder. She can't deny this fact. And it was; she liked it and looked forward to it. 

Reviews? Pretty please


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own beyblade.  
This was supposed to be one-shot, but then one reviewer changed my mind, and then I decided' Oh screw it! Let's write! : P'  
Thank you for reviewing Soumita, Sky'd, gabrielbills68 and Aquila: D  
I dedicate this chapter to dear gabrielbills68 ^_^ consider this as a gift fic from me: D

* * *

Chapter 02  
No more licking me.

"Haha….Kai stop it! It tickles" Hilary giggled.

They were in the kitchen. Hilary was sitting on table while Kai was standing between her legs. One of his strong hands was tangled in russet tresses, while one was wrapped around her petite waist, in order to hold her in place.

Kai didn't pay any heed and continue to lick her chin. After a while all the chocolaty syrup was wiped from her chin. Wordlessly he straightened up, withdrawing the hands from the girl. And then left the kitchen without sparing a backward glance.  
It has been two weeks since this whole thing started. Which Kai likes to calls' Cleaning duty'. Every day whenever she would devour the chocolate, no sooner she had finished the sweet treat, a pair of strong and callused hands would wrap around her midriff. Before she knew it, her chin was pulled up and in seconds it was lapped up by an eager tongue.

No kissing but licking. But still it left her hot and bothered. And boy she loved that feeling, for it was so new. The way his tongue would swirl around her soft skin, leaving light trails of saliva. Before finishing, he would teasingly and very slowly rub his tongue on her bottom lip. She would relish the feeling.  
And just like every time, he would leave the room, taking the warmth with him as well. The room all of sudden would feel very cold.

Hilary touched her chin. For a while she was in happiness, but then in mere moments that glee was seeping away, giving room to pondering. Will Kai stop doing that, once I run out of chocolate? He would no longer lick me once the supply of chocolate would finish…..That thought made Hilary sad.  
She stood up and went towards the window, gazing at the sky which was in shades of pinks and oranges. How it did even got to this? Then she remembered with a hint of regret that it was actually she who encouraged him to do it. Why wasn't she able to push him away at the first attempt? Because it was captain's responsibility to keep things in order?

"Lame reason Hilary….very lame reason…" Hilary chastised herself.

If she was honest to herself, she agreed to his silent agreement because, God forbid she had fallen in love with him. Hilary gasped at this realization. She only had a crush at him when they were in the early teens. But it seemed like that during this whole chaotic midst, she had fallen for him. Quite deeply, one must say.  
Hilary tightly gripped the window sill. She can't no longer allow him to lick her. She has to put a stop to this. Why? For the sake of her sanity plus she didn't want to get hurt anymore.

'It will stop eventually so why wait now?' Hilary thought.  
And with a heavy heart, she made her decision final.

* * *

In the coming days, Kai noticed that Hilary was no longer eating chocolate. This was odd. Hilary was known to be biggest freak when it comes to chocolate. In fact she even had beaten Daichi when the little rugrat was found to be sneaking one of her prized chocolate collection. Like as said before, chocolate was her first love, she explicitly quotes this. So why she wasn't eating it? Wasn't this counted as one of the forms of betrayal?

She would dutifully eat her dinner. Then collect the dishes of everyone. Kai would perk up expectantly that any minute now that tiny package would come from her pocket and she would nibble on it. But that moment never comes. She would wash the dishes, wipe them, and set them upside down so that it can dry till morning. And then depart for her home like a good girl.

'What on earth is going on?' Kai thought.

He should ask her. But ask what? 'That hey Hilary why have you stopped eating chocolate? Don't you want to be licked anymore?'

That sounds so dumb. Even to Kai Hiwatari.

Well it wasn't like he would lick her forever. It had to be stopped at some point. But not now! He still clearly remembers that Max bought a whole box of chocolates from America for her. It had to be like last for one month! There is no way she would have run out of them right now!  
Kai decided to wait. Maybe she's taking a break. It's a good thing, because taking too much of a one thing is bad for one's health.

* * *

Kai was missing it. He was missing licking her chin. He finally admitted it. It has been one and a half week since they did 'Cleaning duty'.  
He missed every part for it. The way her beautiful ruby red eyes would widen with upcoming prospect. The way she would squeal and giggle when he would do his Job. They sounded like a melody to his ears. And the way she would moan when he sucked on her bottom lip. So hot.

Kai shifted his position in futon. It was night time. The quiet snores of fellow bladers except of Tyson (which in his case were quite loud) were echoing in the room. The bluish hue of night bathed the whole room.

Everyone was asleep, with the exception of one. Kai Hiwatari sighed and then closed his eyes.  
'Tomorrow I will ask her. Ask her why she had stopped…'

* * *

She didn't come tomorrow.

'Maybe she's running late' Kai thought. Now that was something to talk about. Hilary Tachibana late? Phfts, like that would ever happen. She would make the Romans proud, for she was known as an early riser.

"Where is that witch?" Tyson asked, voicing out Kai's question" We are going to be late for training!"  
"Tyson!" Ray reprimanded lightly.  
"Sorry!" Tyson apologized" Call her maxie!"

The blond blader obediently dialed the coach number.  
"Hey hils!" Max greeted, his voice always full of cheer and aplomb" Just calling up to check on you. When will you come?"  
Kai paused.  
"What? You aren't coming" Max trailed, his face expressing concern" Why not?"  
The bladers hesitated whatever activities they were doing.  
"Sick? Are you okay?"  
Ray walked to Max who was nodding.  
"Yeah. Yeah…..oh okay. Well take care hils!" Max called out. He then put down the headset.  
"What's wrong Max?" Ray asked.  
"Hilary can't come today, she's down with a cold" Max explained.  
"What?!"  
"In summertime?!" Kenny inquired.

Kai frowned. He couldn't help agreeing to Kenny. It was summers. How come she got cold?!

"Well I think we should get on training…." Tyson said. Then he added" It kind of feels strange Hilary not here…"  
"And what you were saying before that?" Ray asked testily.  
Tyson freaked out a bit. Unable to answer properly, he snapped;  
"Well…I….come on we should get on with the drill!" Tyson said irritably.

* * *

Kai decided to take a stroll. Before taking a turn, however he heard excited cries. He peeked at the source and found a group of four or five kids all looking up at the stranger who was handing them chocolates.

Kai smiled slightly. Kids were so innocent. They are so easy to please. Not like adults no.  
The stranger turned and it was none other than Hilary!

'The hell?!' Kai thought shocked' Wasn't she ill?'

"One for you and one for you!" Hilary chanted.  
"Yay!" the kids yelled happily.

Okay, this was absurd. Totally absurd. She was anything but ill.  
'Was she lying?'

"Thank you so much Hilary-Chan!" The kids said, elated.  
"You are welcome!" Hilary replied, beaming at them.

The children ran off. Hilary waved at them. Kai waited behind a tree. Once she will turn and walk towards this way, he will halt her.

He was about to block her, but couldn't do it. Her expression stills his actions. Hilary looked sad. It was as if she wasn't one bit happy about giving away her chocolates. Eyes downcast, lips mashed in a tight line and walking sluggishly, Hilary made her way back towards home.

Kai couldn't understand. Why was she miserable?  
He decided to follow her.

* * *

When Hilary returned home, she found her mom and her little brother, Akio donning coats.

"Oh hilly you are here!" her mom exclaimed" Good Good….Akio and I are going out for grocery shopping, so someone needs to look after house"  
"Okay" Hilary said.  
"You want something dear?" her mother asked.  
"No" Hilary uttered, going towards fridge.  
"I know what she wants" Akio chipped in" She would want chocolates!"  
"I don't want them…" Hilary replied darkly, searching for box in fridge.  
"Why wouldn't you?" Akio asked, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Don't feel like it…."  
"Liar! You said they were your love of life!"

That snapped Hilary.

"Forget I ever said that!" Hilary screamed" I HATE CHOCOLATES!"

Akio glared at her. He was like her, hot-tempered.  
"Why are you yelling at me, you banshee?!"  
"Banshee?! Why you little…."  
"Stop it!" their mother commanded" I am so tired of these petty fights. Calm down or you both are grounded!"

That shut the Tachibana's siblings.  
Mrs Tachibana sighed. Then she peered at her daughter.

"Are you alright my dear?" she asked with worry.  
"Yeah I am fine…" Hilary said, embarrassed at her little outburst" I am just tired…sorry Akio"  
Akio grumbled. He didn't forgive people easily. Hilary rolled her eyes at this.  
Her mother nodded.  
"You should rest for a while…well come on Akio, we ought to be going then! Bye dear"  
"Bye mom…"

Hilary found what she was looking for; a lunch box storing Yule log (cake). She stabbed her fork in a dark sponge cake and began to eat.  
Just then there was timid knock on a door.  
Hilary went to open it. Her mien which a moment ago was so glum turned in to horror in a matter of seconds. It was Kai.

"Kai!" she screeched" What are you doing here?"

Kai didn't say anything. He continued to look at her coldly. He stepped inside, shutting the door as well.

"What are you doing here?!" Hilary demanded.

Kai didn't answer her, but continued to come closer to her. Hilary nervously gulped.

"Kai?" she whispered, walking backwards only to be stopped by the wall. Shit!  
She looked up, fear literally screaming in her eyes. The dual haired blader was coming close. They were only inches apart. The brunette closed her eyes, unable to take in the pressure.

Kai leaned forward and captured her lips in searing kiss. Hilary opened her eyes in instant.

'Is he really kissing me?' Hilary thought.

But her thoughts were becoming muddled, because the way he was kissing, it was so distracting. Hilary closed her eyes and embraced that moment.  
Kai wrapped one arm around her shoulders and one hand tangled in her spiky brown hair, bringing her near.

While kissing her, a truth dawned on Kai; He was in love with the coach. Because if he wasn't in love, he wouldn't be here kissing her senseless.

'But since when?'

Kai already knew the answer. He fell in love with her, when he first met her. You wouldn't call that proper meeting for he didn't make eye contact with her, let alone greet.  
But when he saw her, something stirred up inside him. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know at that time what it was. But now he knows; it was attraction. Magnetism towards this brown haired girl. It now has developed into adoration.  
Kai bit her bottom lip, to which Hilary responded by opening her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth and was soon discovering every inch of it.  
When both ran out of breaths, did they break. Kai was panting while Hilary was breathing lightly. Kai then lifted his hand and gently brushed away the cake crumbs that clung to her corners of her mouth. It was then he asked quietly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No" Hilary answered. Well she was mad, but after that kissing she was no longer angry at him.  
"Then why did you give away those chocolates?"

Hilary gasped. He saw her doing that.

"Why did you say you hated chocolates?"

Hilary was tongue-tied. He eavesdropped in their conversation! Was he spying at her?!

"Didn't you like being licked?"  
"No…." Hilary answered softly. Then she added, while blushing crimson at the same time" It's not that…it's just…..I wanted more…more than licks…."

Finally she got that off her chest. She glanced at the lone wolf and was quite surprised to see him staring at her with softness in his eyes.

He then finally said.  
"Me too….I want it more"  
"What?!" Hilary was in shock. But before she could say anything, her lips became busy again.

'Did that meant that Kai liked her?!'  
He has to; his current actions were suggesting all of this. But Hilary needed to confirm. She broke her kiss, to which Kai growled.

"Do you like me Kai?"  
"Like? No "Kai answered, smirking at her, to which Hilary became depressed. He then came forward. Before smooching her, he breathed against her lips;  
"I love you…."  
That alone sent Hilary in an ocean of euphoria.

* * *

"Coming lastly to the conclusion, I say we can use this strategy" Kenny exclaimed.

At this the bladers became happy, while Tyson loudly spoke;  
"Praise the Heavens! Chief finally said yes!"  
"Oh come on Tyson!" Kenny reasoned" I was analyzing it just to make sure it's safe to use!"  
"Whatever chief" Tyson yawned.  
"Hey!"

Max stood up;  
"Oh boy, I can't wait for it to use it!"  
"Yeah me too!"  
"Well what we are waiting for? Let's go"

With that the bladers stood up and ran towards door. Before going out, Tyson yelled;

"Hils we are going out!"  
"Hmph?" Hilary asked standing at the doorway of kitchen, her mouth stuffed with ice-cream. Seeing her Kai stopped in his tracks.  
"Good gracious!" Tyson said astonished" Wipe that mouth Hils!"  
"Oh…sorry" Hilary replied smugly.

Tyson shook her head. He then looked at Kai and said;  
"You coming Kai?"  
"Hn?" Kai snapped out of reverie" I just forgot my launcher, I will bring it at once….."  
"Oh okay" Tyson nodded" See you in few…" And with that he departed.  
"Yeah see you in a while…." Kai said, now smiling mischievously at the coach who was standing frozen with anticipation.

"Kai?"  
No words spoken, just a squeal and the shutting of kitchen door; for he didn't want to be interrupted and she didn't minded at all.

* * *

Phew! Thank God! It's finished! I hope you are happy gabrielbills68: D  
please review ^_^  
take care….  
Noni ^_^


End file.
